


ＤＩＳＣＯＲＤＡＮＴＳ ↠ yoonmin

by chillings



Series: Discordants [1]
Category: K-pop, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillings/pseuds/chillings
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀❝ ugh, i hate this song. ❞↬ in which jimin and yoongi’s contrasting music tastes bring them together.





	1. 1장.

 

♥ **538 likes**  
 **jimochi** : ❝why explore the universe when we don't even know ourselves?❞  



	2. 머리말.

머리말.

⠀⠀⠀⠀❝ ugh, i hate this song. ❞

↬ in which jimin and yoongi's contrasting music tastes bring them together.

discordant /ˌdisˈkôrd(ə)nt/ [adjective]  
— (of sounds) harsh and jarring because of a lack of harmony

↠ PLEASE NOTE: i do not own the bts members/any other kpop idol(s) mentioned in this story. i do, however, own the other characters + the storyline. plagiarism is a crime, be creative :-)

STORY INCLUDES:

• boyxboy

• angst

• age gap (2 yrs)

• fake instagram posts

• heavy subjects

• triggering content (i will post a warning @ the beginning of the chapter)

• slight mentioning of illegal substances

• underage drinking (nothing too dramatic)

*please notify me of any grammatical errors in this story — however, lowercase is intended

date officially started on ao3: 2017.07.21  
date officially ended:

© chillings on wattpad, 2017.


End file.
